Aithein Solus Academy
History Politic Meritocracy (An organization wherein appointments are made and responsibilities are given based on demonstrated talent and ability.) * There is three Archmages leading the Academy. They are assisted with specialist of all the major schools of the Arcane that are called Grand Masters; who are also the main teachers. * Then, there are Masters who are specialist in specific fields, from spell creation, to metamagic and a specific elemental magic. These Masters has two choices: they teaches in classrooms and can keep their personal research private, or they do not teaches in class and research in their field to the benefit of the entire academy. * Masters and Grand Masters are forced to have an apprentice (only one). Finally, there is ranks within students themselves. The three first are obtainable by all students who join the academy, while the last one is only if you are chose by a Master or Grand Master: * The lowest rank is Initiate: They have no other privilege other than a room to rest, three light meals a day and assist to their scholar courses. * The second rank is Associate: They gain the right to all scrolls and magic ink to write the spells they discovered. They also learn one spell of their choice (available in the academy) per month, given to them by the librarian in scroll form. * The third rank is Mage: They gain the right to get freely magical components that have a moderate cost value (in 3.5 books, this means 100 gold pieces and less). They also have access to power component that can be used in crafting instead of using their own essence (up to 500xp per years). They also gain two spells instead of one per month. * The last rank is Apprentice: This rank is directly linked to the first three, but their rights can be higher or lower depending of their master. The apprentice have the same right of their master when the master himself delegate his right to him (like searching for special components or giving their voting power on a council they can't attend, etc.) Commerce and Trade Statistics Magic community lvl Ability Score Force: Mobility: Resilience: Learning: Awareness: Command: Defense: Wealth: Reputation: Feats Unique Feats Skills: Important NPCs Akil (Archmage) Bergrand (Archmage) Orelius (Archmage) Peter of the White Fox Banner (Archmage) Adela Sandro Cerina Gilda Eidos Elandra Elmace Stonefort Faye Frey'ken Irene Kerl Kri'tell Maral Dylan Mira Moira Noracle Petunia Sarlona Seliss the Divine Sight Tirelli Zelfaithein Apprentices & other mages Armand "the Handyman" Cerin "the Unreasonable" Delion "Peacekeeper" Eigner Dewey "the Lazy" Edorion "the Landing Flare" Eidan Auliffe "the Map Seeker" Elsa "the Uncertain" Ezekiel "the Ardent" Franscesca "the Runner" Hensen "Little Nose" Ocean-in-a-Shell Jane "the Haunted" Assheby Janus "the Eternal" Jo'kun "of the Mixing Sphere" Judy "Song's Smile" Katty "Dream Fog" Kenny Kier "Mana Jack" Kiri "Madmeek" Kristof "Goldpath" Leoric Melicertes "Fit to Dye" Stavrakis Milwelt "the Fruitful" Opale "Azurite" Ovelia Pier Rodan "Mind Claw" Blackstream Segolein "the Purified" Sonia Sybil "the Triggering Force" Runik